


Lamaran

by daffodeela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abaikan tags, Alternate Universe, Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016, Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, Parody, Romance, SasuSaku Fan Day, Tapi nggak mau dihapus, bahasa sunda, geli pas ngetik, geuleuh :'(, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno, enéng paling geulis di desa Cikonoh. Sasuke rela melakukan apa pun demi bisa menikahinya. Termasuk mempelajari bahasa Sunda agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan calon mertua dan melamar putrinya. Ditulis untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016 dan meramaikan SasuSaku Fan Day yang telat sehari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamaran

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.
> 
> Warning: AU. CRACK FIC. Berusaha nggak OOC, tapi jadinya ...? OOC atau nggaknya depends on your rules, deh x") Dialog multilingual (bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Sunda).
> 
> Ditulis untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016 dan meramaikan SasuSaku Fan Day yang udah telat sehari (hampir dua hari XD).

* * *

Seluruh jari dalam kedua tangan sudah tak cukup untuk menghitung jumlah undangan pernikahan yang Sakura sodorkan ke depan hidung Sasuke. Bila undangan-undangan itu Sakura simpan semua, Sasuke yakin warna-warni pada tumpukan kertas itu bisa melengkapi susunan me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu memang sangat suka menghadiri resepsi pernikahan. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, alasan Sakura bukanlah ingin makan enak dengan gratis.

 _"Iraha deui abdi tiasa dandan geulis tapi moal disebut gumeulis ku ibu-ibu riweuh?"_ (Kapan lagi aku bisa dandan cantik tanpa dibilang centil oleh ibu-ibu repot?) Begitu katanya jika ditanya apa alasan dia begitu semangat setiap kali ada acara resepsi pernikahan dalam waktu dekat.

Ah, Sasuke tahu itu cuma alibi. Tanpa bertanya pun dia sudah tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya. Sakura senang datang ke resepsi pernikahan karena akan ada banyak orang yang bertanya: _"Iraha nyusul?"_ (Kapan nyusul?) Dan secara otomatis, gadis itu akan mengedikkan kedua bahunya, kemudian menyenggol tulang rusuk Sasuke dengan sikunya. _"Taroskeun wéh ka si Aa kasep."_ (Tanyakan saja ke Si _Aa_ Ganteng.)

Kode. Sasuke tahu itu. Sakura hanya ingin menekannya untuk memberi kepastian kapan mereka akan menikah. Dan gadis itu melakukannya lagi sekarang. Sebuah undangan berwarna coklat muda dengan tulisan yang mengilap keemasan dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Sasuke hingga suara gesekan plastik yang membungkusnya begitu berisik.

 _"Sasuke, tingali ieu undanganna saé pisan!"_ (Sasuke, lihat ini undangannya bagus sekali!)

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan bergumam sekenanya. Setelah kode yang Sakura berikan secara bertubi-tubi, Sasuke akhirnya berpikir, _memangnya apa lagi yang menghambatku menikahi Sakura?_ Sakura pun memberikan kode demi kode pasti bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mengingat umur keduanya yang sudah melewati seperempat abad dan dirinya pun sudah cukup mapan, memang tidak aneh Sakura bertindak seperti itu. Apalagi, teman-teman sepermainannya di desa ini sudah menikah semua. Yang tersisa tinggal Sakura sendiri.

Sebuah kalkulasi dilakukan di dalam benak Sasuke. Ah, benar juga. Dia baru sadar bahwa jangka waktunya sebagai pegawai tidak tetap di desa Cikonoh ini tidak lama lagi. Setelahnya, dia harus kembali ke kota dan melanjutkan pendidikan dokter spesialis. Kalau dia tidak segera menikahi Sakura, mereka terpaksa harus _LDR_ alias _Long Distance Relationship_ nantinya. Bukannya Sasuke tak sanggup hubungan percintaannya dipisahkan oleh jarak, hanya saja dia tak mau Sakura diembat orang duluan, mengingat gadis itu memang banyak yang mengincar.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Dia meneguk ludahnya hingga bersuara. "Bapak kamu ... kapan ada di rumah?"

Suara gesekan plastik berhenti. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak membeku di sisinya. Ibu-ibu tukang gorengan yang tadinya sedang menggoreng cireng(1) dengan khidmat tiba-tiba mengecilkan api pada kompornya. Suara cireng yang sedang digoreng biasanya berisik. Itulah sebabnya ibu-ibu itu mengecilkan apinya, agar suara letupan minyak berkurang, dan dirinya bisa menguping obrolan dokter ganteng dan _enéng_ paling _geulis_ (cantik) di desa Cikonoh yang merupakan pelanggannya. Kemudian hasil dari mengupingnya akan digosipkan pada ibu-ibu lainnya.

Sakura yang sudah sering memberi kode, tentu saja paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Wajahnya tersipu. Sasuke mendengus mengingat Sakura yang sering memberi kode untuk dinikahi, tetapi ketika kode itu sudah Sasuke pecahkan dan isinya dilakukan, gadis itu malah tampak malu-malu.

 _"Kunaon kitu?"_ (Kenapa memangnya?) tanya Sakura dengan pipi memerah.

Dengusan Sasuke bertambah keras ketika mendapati Sakura yang pura-pura tidak tahu. Dahinya mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa ibu-ibu tukang gorengan kini menatap keduanya dengan dagu yang termangu. Dia mencoba mengabaikannya dengan cara mengalihkan pandangan lagi pada Sakura.

"Aku mau melamarmu."

Sakura memang sudah tahu maksud Sasuke. Itu tak bisa dipungkirinya. Akan tetapi, mendengar Sasuke yang mengatakannya langsung ke inti seperti itu tetap membuat Sakura terkejut hingga jantungnya nyaris jatuh ke perut. Dia membekap mulutnya tak percaya dan menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus. Dalam hati dia bersorak, _Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnyaaaa!_ Namun, ketika dia membuka mulut, yang terucap justru, " _Leres?_ Serius?"

"Iya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya berguncang karena saking senangnya. Kedua tangannya terbuka, kemudian buru-buru dirapatkan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. "Ih, kalau sudah halal _mah_ kamu bakalan aku peluk _da ayeuna_!" (Kalau sudah halal kamu akan aku peluk sekarang.)

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringai. Dia menangkap basah ibu-ibu tadi sedang memperhatikan mereka lagi, tetapi kali ini dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri. Sasuke meringis. Dia menulis catatan mental bahwa menyatakan niat melamar di kios tukang gorengan merupakan keputusan yang kurang tepat. Benar-benar tidak romantis. Namun, Sasuke lekas lupa akan hal tersebut setelah melihat Sakura yang tampak tidak peduli, bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Bapak _téh aya di rorompok_ seharian palingan hari Minggu. Libur _da_." (Bapak ada di rumah seharian hanya hari Minggu. Libur, sih.)

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Yang mau dia lakukan adalah lamaran non formal dulu, untuk menyatakan niat dan mungkin mengatur tanggal untuk yang formalnya. Jadi, sebenarnya tak masalah jika dia melakukannya sekarang juga, yang kebetulan memang hari Minggu. Dia pun yakin Sakura akan menyetujui hal itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyampaikan rencananya pada Sakura, dia menangkap perubahan ekspresi yang sebelumnya berseri-seri menjadi murung. Ditariknya sebelah alis. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa penyebab transisi raut muka tersebut. Niatnya untuk bertanya langsung terpotong oleh desahan napas Sakura kencang-kencang.

"Kamu _téh_ nggak bisa _nyarios_ pakai bahasa Sunda, ya, meskipun kalau dengar _mah_ ngerti?" (Kamu nggak bisa bicara pakai bahasa Sunda, ya, meskipun kalau dengar saja mengerti?)

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia memang mengerti bahasa Sunda, itu pun hanya sedikit, karena sudah dua puluh bulan tinggal di daerah terpencil di mana bahasa daerah masih begitu kental digunakan. Namun, jika diminta untuk bicara menggunakan bahasa Sunda, dia sama sekali tidak bisa. Nyaris seumur hidup dia sudah tinggal di kota di mana semua orang menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kemurungan di wajah Sakura semakin mendalam. "Bapak nggak _bisaeun_ bahasa Indonesia. Ngerti juga nggak. _Kumaha atuh_?" (Bapak nggak bisa bahasa Indonesia. Ngerti juga nggak. Gimana dong?)

Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat. Kalau beda bahasa tentu saja mereka tak bisa berkomunikasi sama sekali. "Kamu bisa bantu?"

"Bantu _kumaha heula_? Kalau soal Bapak _mah, teu tiasa_. Terus kalau mengajari kamu _nyarios_ bahasa Sunda, sebenarnya bisa. Tapi, kan, kamu _ogé terang_ kita cuma bisa ketemu tiap hari Minggu sekarang _mah._ Aku juga kerja. Masa mau ketemu malam-malam pas pulang kerja? _Bisi_ ada fitnah nanti." (Bantu gimana dulu? Kalau soal Bapak _,_ nggak bisa. Terus kalau mengajari kamu bicara bahasa Sunda, sebenarnya bisa. Tapi, kan, kamu juga tahu kita cuma bisa ketemu tiap hari Minggu sekarang _._ Aku juga kerja. Masa mau ketemu malam-malam pas pulang kerja? Takut ada fitnah nanti.)

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Sementara Sakura meringis dan semakin murung. Bagian kodenya sudah ditanggapi, kenapa harus muncul masalah lain? Dan kenapa dia tidak kepikiran sedari dulu mengenai ini? Padahal kalau begitu, dia mungkin bisa mengajari Sasuke berbicara bahasa Sunda dari jauh-jauh hari. Bayangan mengenai pernikahannya dengan Sasuke akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat hancur begitu saja.

Mendapati Sakura yang semakin murung, Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan lembut, mengabaikan kekalutannya sendiri mengenai masalah ini. Dia bersyukur kali ini ibu-ibu tukang gorengan sudah tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan usaha sendiri untuk belajar bahasa Sunda agar bisa melamarmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas. Berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, sekaligus meyakinkan diri sendiri. Dia tahu belajar bahasa dalam waktu sebentar bukanlah perkara mudah. Lama pun sebenarnya tak masalah, hanya saja dia ingin segera melamar Sakura. Dia sudah memantapkan niatnya soal ini, dan tak ingin ditunda lebih lama lagi.

Kemuraman di wajah Sakura memias sedikit demi sedikit. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. Mendengar Sasuke menyatakan bahwa dia mau berusaha untuknya benar-benar terasa manis. Selama ini Sakura merasa dia berusaha sendiri dengan melempar kode-kode tanpa henti. Dan kali ini, rodanya sudah berotasi. Sasuke yang selama ini diam dan pura-pura cuek (padahal Sakura tahu jelas Sasuke pasti mampu menerjemahkan kodenya sejak awal), kini memijak bagiannya untuk berusaha. Berusaha belajar bahasa yang sama sekali bukan bahasa ibunya.

" _Hatur nuhun,_ " (Terima kasih,) bisik Sakura. "Ih bener _da_ kalau kamu sudah halal _mah_ , kamu pasti sudah aku peluk!"

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. Sepi. Ibu-ibu tukang gorengan entah sedang pergi ke mana. Bibirnya membentuk seringai, kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang memberontak dan mendorong-dorong dadanya dengan pukulan tak berarti.

"Heh, lepas! _Teu acan_ halal kita _téh ai_ kamu!" (Kita belum halal!)

...

Sasuke tidak begitu banyak mengenali warga-warga di desa Cikonoh. Kalau sekadar tahu saja, banyak. Namun, yang masuk kategori kenal hingga bisa dimintai tolong untuk mengajarkan bahasa Sunda, Sasuke benar-benar bingung harus bergantung pada siapa. Apalagi, tidak semua orang di desa ini bisa bahasa Indonesia dengan lancar.

Orang pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah Naruto, anak kepala desa yang turut membantunya ketika dia baru memulai status sebagai pegawai tidak tetap di desa ini. Namun, gagasannya langsung meluntur begitu saja ketika dia ingat bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang ada di kota dan baru kembali dua minggu ke depan.

Itu terlalu lama. Targetnya adalah dia sudah bisa melamar minggu depan. Memang terdengar menyepelekan, merasa percaya diri mampu menguasai bahasa Sunda dalam satu minggu. Namun, yang perlu Sasuke kuasai hanyalah dasar-dasarnya saja. Atau secara spesifik mempelajari kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin akan dia ucapkan selagi meminta izin ayah Sakura untuk menikahi putri tunggalnya. Sasuke rasa enam hari cukup untuk itu. Yah, setidaknya dia berharap begitu.

"Dok!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melamun sembari menyesap kopi langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mendapati Kiba—salah satu preman yang selalu mangkal di pasar—cengengesan di luar pagar. Rompi jeans belel yang sengaja dibuat rumbai-rumbai menempel di tubuhnya. Celana jeans yang sama belelnya sobek di bagian kedua lutut lebar-lebar. Niatnya mungkin mau terlihat gaul, tetapi bagaimanapun di mata Sasuke tetaplah norak.

" _Kunaon atuh ngalamun waé? Eweuh duit, nyak? Tingali atuh aing mah duitna ogé loba!_ Hahaha!(2)" (Kenapa melamun saja? Tidak punya uang, ya? Lihat, dong, aku punya uang yang banyak!)

Sasuke mendecih melihat Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tumpukan uang yang tampak lusuh. Ah, itu paling-paling hasil palak dari para pedagang di pasar yang dikamuflasekan dengan uang keamanan. Uangnya tidak berkah mau sebanyak apa pun juga. Sasuke kembali memegang tangkai pada cangkir kopinya, kemudian berdiri dan lekas meninggalkan teras rumah.

Saking seriusnya memikirkan harus belajar bahasa Sunda pada siapa, dia sampai lupa Kiba selalu bersikap seperti itu setiap kali lewat di depan rumahnya. Atas dasar merasa tidak nyaman, dia selalu menghindari berpapasan dengan lelaki itu. Sebelumnya selalu berhasil. Sayangnya kali ini tidak.

Dalam ketenangan di dalam rumah, dia kembali memikirkan solusi untuk masalahnya. Terlintas ide untuk meminta tolong kepada guru bahasa Sunda yang mengajar di SD Cikonoh. Namun, ide tersebut meluntur lagi setelah mengingat bahwa dia tak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Bahkan dia tak kenal satu pun guru yang mengajar di sana.

Bagaimana kalau meminta tolong pada Kiba? Ah, tidak. Kendatipun Kiba bisa dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang cukup dia kenali (dalam artian mengganggu), Kiba akan tetap menjadi orang yang mengisi urutan terakhir dari daftar nama yang Sasuke buat. Lelaki itu bukanlah sosok yang ramah dan mau dimintai tolong. Apalagi yang semacam ini.

Otak Sasuke berputar lagi. Satu nama muncul di kepalanya. Shikamaru. Anak Pak RT itu bisa bahasa Sunda dan bahasa Indonesia yang baku juga. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, tetapi nama itu menjadi pertimbangannya yang utama sekarang. Dia harus mau meminta tolong pada seseorang yang tidak begitu dikenalinya. Apa pun demi bisa melamar Sakura. Sasuke bisa lebih tenang sekarang. Setidaknya sudah ada satu orang yang dianggap paling tepat untuk dimintai tolong.

Mungkin besok Sasuke akan mulai meminta tolong pada Shikamaru untuk memecahkan perkara lamarannya.

Begitulah pikiran Sasuke sebelum dia tidur. Tidur yang tiba-tiba terganggu oleh gedoran keras di pintu. Sasuke melirik jam dinding sebelum mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja mengganggu tidurnya. Pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan mendecak kesal. Pitamnya semakin naik ketika sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya adalah Kiba.

Amarah yang akan disampaikan dalam kata-kata tertahan ketika mendapati Kiba tidak sendiri. Lelaki itu menggendong seorang wanita yang tampak sangat lesu. Sasuke bergeming, menunggu penjelasan dari Kiba.

"Dokter, _punten pisan ngaganggu sapeuting ieu_. Tapi _tulungan ieu_ Ibu saya tiba-tiba pingsan. Saya tahu saya sering _ngaganggu_ Dokter, tapi saya harap Dokter mau _nulungan_ Ibu saya. Tolong _pisan_ ini _mah_! Saya _bakalan ngalakukeun naon waé!_ " (Dokter, maaf sekali mengganggu semalam ini. Tapi tolong Ibu saya tiba-tiba pingsan. Saya tahu saya sering mengganggu Dokter, tapi saya harap Dokter mau menolong Ibu saya. Saya benar-benar minta tolong! Saya akan lakukan apa saja!)

Sasuke tak akan menolak meskipun Kiba tidak memohon seperti itu. Sekarang dia tahu, bahkan seorang preman sekalipun pasti sayang ibu. Dia membantu sebisanya walaupun harus melawan kantuk. Ibu Kiba ternyata kelelahan. Istirahat yang cukup akan membuatnya segera membaik.

Setelah mendengar kabar baik, Kiba segera pamit dan berterima kasih kepada Sasuke. Dia kembali membahas soal akan-melakukan-apa-saja yang diucapnya saat meminta tolong pada Sasuke tadi. Awalnya Sasuke tidak berniat mengambil keuntungan dari tawaran itu. Lagi pula, papan praktek yang bertuliskan "dr. Sasuke Uchiha" bukanlah sesuatu yang dia gunakan untuk mencari keuntungan macam-macam. Namun, dia mengingat kendala lamarannya. Mungkin meminta tolong pada Kiba, apalagi Kiba sendiri yang menawarkan, bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Yang dia pinta pun bukanlah sebuah keuntungan, melainkan sebuah kebutuhan. Terlebih ini adalah kebutuhan belajar. Belajar itu bisa dari mana saja. Termasuk dari preman yang pekerjaannya memalak.

"Saya cuma minta satu, ajarkan saya bahasa Sunda yang baik dan benar."

Dengan senang hati, Kiba menyetujui.

...

Berbekal bahasa Sunda dasar yang sudah dipelajari selama enam hari, Sasuke melangkah menuju rumah Sakura di pagi menjelang siang. Dia memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum mengetuk pintu. Kesannya harus baik di mata orangtua Sakura. Apalagi, tujuannya datang kemari adalah menyampaikan niatnya untuk melamar Sakura.

Setelah menarik napas hingga dadanya membusung, Sasuke baru memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Kebetulan yang membukanya adalah ayah Sakura, sosok yang memang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang kemari. Dia mengangguk sopan. "Pak."

"Eh, Dokter Sasuke. _Badé tepang sareng Sakura? Sakedap, disauran heula._ " (Mau bertemu dengan Sakura? Sebentar, dipanggil dulu.)

" _Sanés, Pak._ " (Bukan, Pak.) Sasuke berdeham, mencoba memperbaiki logat bicaranya agar tak terdengar kaku. " _Abdi badé tepang sareng Bapak._ " (Saya mau bertemu dengan Bapak.)

Ayah Sakura tampak terkesiap. Dia tertawa-tawa, kemudian berujar, " _Duh, asa penting pisan abdi téh aya dokter anu badé tepang sareng abdi!_ " (Rasanya seperti orang penting ada dokter yang mau menemui saya.)

Sasuke menarik dagunya untuk menetralisir rasa canggung. Sudut-sudut bibirnya ditarik, niatnya untuk membentuk senyum. Namun gagal.

" _Sok, sok, mangga lebet heula._ " (Silakan masuk dulu.) Ayah Sakura—Kizashi Haruno—buru-buru memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan. Pintu yang tadinya hanya dibuka sebagian pun kini dibuka lebar-lebar. Setelah mempersilakan Sasuke duduk, Kizashi mengangkat dagunya dan menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian berucap, " _Néng, ieu aya Dokter Sasuke yeuh. Pang damelkeun cai atuh!_ " (Néng, ini ada Dokter Sasuke. Ayo buatkan minum!)

Samar-samar tanggapan Sakura yang berkata, " _Muhun!_ " (Iya!) terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu.

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya menggunakan satu jari. Mendengar ayah Sakura memanggilnya dengan 'Dokter Sasuke' entah mengapa rasanya aneh. Panggilan tersebut seolah-olah memberi kesan bahwa ayah Sakura menghormatinya. Dan hal tersebut terasa terbalik. _"Sasuke hungkul ogé teu nanaon, Pak."_ (Sasuke saja tidak apa-apa, Pak.)

" _Oh, muhun atuh. Aa Sasuke, kitu?_ " (Oh, iya. Aa Sasuke, gitu?)

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan dengan canggung, kemudian mengangguk tanpa pilihan. Sakura memang beberapa kali memanggilnya begitu, dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa itulah cara Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke ketika bercerita kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Mebuki, ibu Sakura, bergabung duduk di samping suaminya. Kizashi sempat mengatakan bahwa Sasuke ada urusan dengannya, tetapi Sasuke buru-buru mengatakan tidak apa-apa kalaupun ibu Sakura ada di sini. Toh yang mau dia bicarakan sekarang perlu didengar ibu Sakura juga.

" _Sateuacana abdi teda dihapunten da tara pisan kadieu,_ " (Sebelumnya saya minta maaf sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke sini,) tutur Sasuke dengan kaku. Sedikit kesulitan membedakan e dan é, tetapi itu tidak menjadi gangguan bagi kedua orangtua Sakura.

Kizashi mengibaskan tangannya. _"Teu kunanaon. Bapak jeung Ibu ogé terang da dokter mah sibuk."_ (Tidak apa-apa. Bapak dan Ibu juga tahu bahwa dokter itu sibuk.)

Tiba-tiba Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dengan secangkir teh di atas nampan. Setelah menaruh cangkir beserta pisinnya di meja dan menyimpan kembali nampan di dapur, Sakura duduk di spasi kosong pada sofa panjang yang diduduki Sasuke. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengulas senyum sumringah lantaran tahu apa maksud kedatangan Sasuke kemari.

" _Tadi cenah badé tepang sareng Bapak. Aya naon kitu?_ " (Tadi katanya mau bertemu dengan Bapak. Ada apa memangnya?)

Mendengar pertanyaan dari ayah Sakura, tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Sasuke menegang. Kedua tangan yang ditaruh di atas paha dikepal erat-erat. Keringat dingin bermunculan dari pori-pori di pelipisnya, mengalir lancar membasahi pipi. Dia melirik Sakura yang kebetulan tengah meliriknya juga, lantas lekas mengalihkan pandangan karena secara aneh kontak mata tersebut terasa memalukan.

Padahal sedari tadi dirinya sudah merasa percaya diri. Komunikasinya pun lancar, meski bahasa Sunda yang dia gunakan masih terdengar kaku. Dan dari cara ayah Sakura menanggapi, Sasuke yakin bahwa tak ada kesalahan pada caranya bicara. Namun, ketika dia hendak mengucapkan tujuan utamanya kemari, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Pita suaranya terasa disfungsi. Dia mencoba mengatur napas untuk menenangkan diri.

Sementara Sakura tak berhenti menaruh atensi pada Sasuke dari samping. Dia sama sekali belum mendengar Sasuke berbicara bahasa Sunda. Maka dari itu, dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya. Apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kepanikan, tetapi di luar tetap berusaha tenang. Dia membatin, " _Abdi bade ngalamar putra Bapak,_ " (Saya mau melamar anak Bapak,) berharap dirinya dan Sasuke memiliki telepati sehingga Sasuke bisa menerima pesannya. Namun, dia tahu bahwa itu benar-benar tak mungkin. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara, dan berharap Sasuke bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

"I-itu ..." Sasuke mengatup mulutnya lagi. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang, hingga otaknya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan membuatnya kesulitan mengatur bahasa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia meremas kain yang melapisi pahanya lagi. Ketika lirikannya tertuju pada Sakura, dia mendapati gadis itu menggigit bibirnya lamat-lamat. Pasti karena tertular kegugupannya juga. Mungkin.

"Aku ... eh, sa-saya," Sasuke berdeham dan menggertakkan giginya, "maksudnya, _abdi_ ... _aing_ (3), AW!" (maksudnya, aku ... _aku,_ AW!)

Sakura melotot setelah menginjak kaki Sasuke keras-keras. Bagaimana mungkin mau melamar tapi bicaranya kasar?! Dalam kondisi normal, Sakura bisa memaklumi, mungkin Sasuke masih tak bisa membedakan mana bahasa halus dan bahasa kasar. Beda cerita jika Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya, secara spesifik untuk menyatakan niatnya melamar.

"Itu kasar!" bisik Sakura setelah menutupi gerak mulut dari kedua orangtuanya.

Sakura melirik ke arah orangtuanya yang tampak bingung. Dia berharap ayah dan ibunya tak mendengar Sasuke yang menggunakan bahasa kasar tadi. Bila dilihat dari ekspresi wajah, sepertinya memang tidak. Yang ada hanya raut bingung, barangkali muncul karena pekikan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Sakura tertawa dibuat-buat. " _Dileueut heula atuh caina, A!_ " (Diminum dulu airnya, _A_!)

Sasuke yang masih gugup setengah mati hanya menurut. Dia mengangguk singkat pada orangtua Sakura kemudian menyesap isi dari cangkir setelah berkata, " _Ditampi._ " (Diterima, ya.)

Teh yang melewati tenggorokan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Napas yang sebelumnya terembus dalam interval pendek, kini mulai mengalir dengan normal. Yah, walaupun keringat dingin masih terus bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Tangan yang sebelumnya dikepal erat di atas paha, kini merambat ke bawah dan mencari tangan Sakura. Digenggamnya tangan itu untuk mencari ketenangan lebih banyak. Berhasil.

" _Abdi badé ngalamar putra Bapak,_ " (Saya mau melamar anak Bapak,) Sasuke mendengar Sakura berbisik pelan untuk memberikan indikasi. Dia mengangguk sebagai isyarat bahwa dirinya mengerti.

 _Abdi badé ngalamar putra Bapak_ , (Saya mau melamar anak Bapak,) batinnya dalam hati. Dia mengulangnya terus untuk memantapkan diri. Setelah ini, dia tidak boleh gugup atau salah bicara lagi.

"Pak Kizashi," kata Sasuke setelah berdeham lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Sepertinya kegugupan tak bosan untuk menyerangnya lagi. Kalimat yang sudah dibatinnya tadi seolah-olah lenyap dari kepalanya. Dia mengerang dalam hati dan menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba memikirkan susunan kata lain. Bahkan semua yang sudah Kiba ajarkan pun turut hilang. Yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah cara Kiba bicara sehari-hari. Sasuke membuka matanya, merasa menemukan titik terang. Yah, mungkin dia bisa menerka-nerka dari bahasa yang biasa Kiba gunakan (tentu saja dia tidak tahu bahwa bahasa yang biasa Kiba gunakan itu merupakan Sunda kasar).

" _Aing arék ngalamar putra manéh. Argh, Sakura, nyeri ari sia!_ (4)" (Aku mau melamar anak kamu. Argh, Sakit, Sakura!)

Mebuki hampir pingsan, tetapi ditahan oleh suaminya. Kizashi melotot, bahkan wajahnya pun memerah diliputi kemarahan. Setelah menendang kaki dan mencubit pinggang Sasuke keras-keras, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia yakin mimpinya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke hanyalah menjadi sesuatu yang semu sekarang. Mana mau ayahnya menikahi putrinya dengan lelaki yang berbicara kasar seperti preman?!

Sementara Sasuke mengernyit bingung dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Di wajah datar itu terbersit seutas mimik khawatir.  "Ada apa?"

Sakura mengerang, sekali lagi tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjadikan kaki Sasuke target dari ke mana kakinya akan menendang. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1) Cireng = Makanan yang dibuat dari aci dan digoreng.
> 
> (2) "Kunaon atuh ngalamun waé? Eweuh duit, nyak? Tingali atuh aing mah duitna ogé loba! Hahaha!" = Kenapa melamun saja? Tidak punya uang, ya? Lihat, dong, aku punya uang yang banyak! (Kasaar banget)
> 
> (3) Aing = aku (kasar)
> 
> (4) Aing arék ngalamar putra manéh. Argh, Sakura, nyeri ari sia! = Aku mau melamar anak kamu. Argh, Sakit, Sakura! (Kasaaaaaaaar banget)
> 
> A/n:
> 
> Ini ... apaan?! *muntah* Maapin nista banget emang iya saya tau. Jayus lagi. Nggak bisa bikin humor. Selera humor saya terlalu receh :'( tapi maksa kategoriin fic ini di genre humor soalnya ini crack. Wkwk.
> 
> Semoga suatu hari nanti saya nggak jijay lihat fic ini ada di stories list seperti gimana perasaan saya setiap kali lihat fic yang judulnya Kang Sasuke jeung Néng Sakura yang merupakan entri buat Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah tahun lalu (...) Atuhlah, ini ngetik judulnya juga geuleuh wkwkwk. Tapi nggak mau dihapus. Pokoknya nggak mau weh meskipun geuleuh pisan XDD tapi kayaknya bakal geuleuh juga. Soalnya saya ngetik aja geli sendiri. Udah jijay ketang :'( Ya meskipun nggak secapruk entri tahun lalu yang bener-bener nista. Yaudahlah. Hahahaha
> 
> Oke. Ini kali kedua ikutan challenge dialog bahasa daerah, tapi tokoh yang dipakai masih sama. Sekalian bikin buat SSFD (meski udah lewat sehari dari tanggal 20 Feb) yang tahun ini sepi banget ... /krik
> 
> Sebenarnya nggak begitu paham tingkatan-tingkatan bahasa Sunda ._. Jadi kalo ada yang salah maaf ya, koreksi aja hahaha x") ntar diperbaiki kalau sempat. Jujur ini ngetiknya sambil buka kamus online bahasa Sunda .___. sebenarnya saya nggak terlalu bisa, sih. Kalau ngerti doang, iya. Kalo untuk ngomong agak takut keceplosan kata yang kasar, jadi lebih pakai bahasa Indonesia. Dan kaku juga, apalagi kalau diajak ngobrol sama orang tua hehehe. Tapi di sini untuk beberapa orang dialognya sengaja saya buat kasar. Terutama yang preman. LOL
> 
> Desa Cikonoh itu karangan doang. Diambil dari Konoha, dan biasanya daerah di Jawa Barat banyak pakai awalan ci. Jadilah Cikonoh XDD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi ya!
> 
> daffodila.
> 
> Postscript:  
> Special thanks buat Chic White yang sudah bantu koreksi kesalahan penggunaan bahasa Sundanya :)


End file.
